<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brawl-Cord by TheBrawlerina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851795">Brawl-Cord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrawlerina/pseuds/TheBrawlerina'>TheBrawlerina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brawl Stars (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Gen, Jacky (Brawl Stars) Swears a Lot, Mr. P (Brawl Stars) is tired and angry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Too Many Characters to Tag, chatfic, this may be a mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrawlerina/pseuds/TheBrawlerina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. P decides to make a Discord server for all the brawlers for easier communication regarding matches and other normal stuff. Unfortunately, the Brawlers are anything BUT normal and soon chaos ensues.</p>
<p>A Brawl Stars Discord Chat Fic. Need I say more?</p>
<p>(Warnings for foul language (Mostly Jacky but other Brawlers swear too)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Making the Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note:</p>
<p>Hi! Sylvia here!</p>
<p>I've always wanted to write my own chat fic and now I have the chance to do it! But I didn't want it to just be like any old chat fic. I wanted it to be based on Discord! I know others have attempted a more Discord style chat fic before but it never really felt that way to me, so I'm giving it a whirl!</p>
<p>This book probably won't have an update schedule. This is just a little thing on the side when I wanna write some silly fun. I'll post chapters whenever I have one but it will probably be infrequent.</p>
<p>This chapter's gonna be one of the only chapter that isn't in text form since it's the context for why the chat exists. It's a bit melodramatic but that's what makes it funny! Don't worry, this is getting published with two others that actually have the chat shenanigans.</p>
<p>Anyways. Without further ado, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Gale, Surge, Collete, Lou... Done. </em>Mr. P finished selecting all of the contacts on his phone. He checked it twice to make sure he wasn't missing anyone and nodded to himself. Good, the easy part was done. Now for the hard part, inviting them.</p>
<p>It wasn't that hard per se, all he had to do was press a button. No, it was hard because he knew what the fallout would be. He knew how chaotic the brawlers could be, he lived with them after all, and he wasn't too keen on their shenanigans following him on his phone. Unfortunately, he had to do it. This was the easiest and cheapest way to both inform and contact anyone for future matches. As the most responsible brawler around (in his humble opinion) it was his duty to make sure they were informed of the goings-on when they were scattered around Brawltopia.</p>
<p>He wept his phone's last peaceful moments and prayed that things wouldn't break too quickly and pressed invite.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Chaotic Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Chat opens. Peace is destroyed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Note: Timestamps may be a bit wonky at first, I'm still trying to figure out how to pace them correctly)<br/>(Note 2: I'm not sure how outright swearing will be handled here yet. For now '+' will be used as censors since '*' will help indicate bold and italics in text like in Discord)<br/>(Note 3: I spent way too long finding Discord intros to match each brawler)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>#welcome</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Shelly </b>joined your party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;A wild <b>Nita </b>appeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Colt </b>just joined. Everyone, look busy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Big <b>Bull</b> showed up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Jessie </b>just joined the server - glhf!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Welcome, <b>Brock</b>. We hope you brought pizza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Dynamike</b> hopped into the server. Kangaroo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Bo</b> has arrived. Party's over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;A <b>Tick </b>has spawned in the server.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Ready player<b> 8-Bit</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Ermagherd. <b>Emz</b> is here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Challenger approaching - <b>El Primo</b> has appeared!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Barley</b> just showed up. Hold my beer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Poco</b> just joined. Can I get a heal?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Roses are red, violets are blue, <b>Rosa</b> joined this server with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Rico</b> joined. You must construct additional pylons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Welcome <b>Ricochet</b>. Leave your weapons by the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Darryl </b>just slid into the server.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Penny</b> just joined. Hide your bananas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;It's dangerous to go alone, take <b>Carl</b>!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Hey! Listen! <b>Jacky</b> has joined!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Cheers, love! <b>Piper</b> is here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Pam</b> has joined the server! It's super effective!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Welcome, <b>Frank</b>. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Bibi</b> is here to kick butt and chew bubblegum. And <b>Bibi</b> is all out of gum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Bea</b> has joined. Stay awhile and listen!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Hello. Is it <b>Nani </b>you're looking for?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Swoooosh.<b>Edgar </b>just landed.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Brace yourselves. <b>Mortis</b> just joined the server.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Ha! <b>Tara</b> has joined! You activated my trap card!<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Gene</b> is here, as the prophecy foretold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Cheers, love! <b>Max</b>'s here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;It's<b> Sprout</b>! Praise the sun! [T]/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;We've been expecting you <b>Byron</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;A <b>Spike</b> has spawned in the server.<b><br/>
</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt; It's a bird! It's a plane! Nevermind, it's just <b>Crow</b>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Where's <b>Leon</b>? In the server!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Welcome, <b>Sandy</b>. Stay awhile and listen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Amber</b> just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Welcome, <b>Gale</b>. Stay awhile and listen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Gale</b></em>
  <em> joined your party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;Never gonna give <b>Colette</b> up. Never gonna let <b>Colette </b>down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-&gt;<b>Lou</b> just joined. Hide your bananas.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>#general</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>Jacky </b>(6:00 PM)<br/>
what the f+ck is this?</p><p><b>Nani</b> (6:00 PM)<br/>
Language!</p><p><b>Ricochet </b>(6:00 PM)<br/>
...It's only been a minute and we're already at each other's throats.</p><p><b>Shelly </b>(6:00 PM)<br/>
Did you really expect anything else</p><p><b>Ricochet </b>(6:00 PM)<br/>
 ... No.<br/>
... But the point still stands</p><p><b>Max</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
FIRST!<br/>
Aw, man!</p><p><b>8-Bit</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
FIRST!<br/>
Wait-<br/>
<em>*DANGGIT*</em></p><p><b>Rico</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
HAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><b>Brock</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
Oof <br/>
Can we get an F for 8-Bit and Max?</p><p><b>Rico</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Leon</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Surge</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Nita</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Collete</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Bibi</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Darryl </b>(6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Penny</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Tick</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Emz </b>(6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Shelly</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Crow</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>Edgar</b> (6:01 PM)<br/>
F</p><p><b>8-Bit </b>(6:02 PM)<br/>
Wow thanks guys T-T</p><p><b>Gale</b> (6:02 PM)<br/>
F?</p><p><b>Dynamike </b>(6:02 PM)<br/>
F!</p><p><b>Brock </b>(6:02 PM)<br/>
Aye! The Grampas are getting into it<br/>
<b>@Byron</b> Get over here and give us an F too!</p><p><b>Byron</b> (6:02 PM)<br/>
No.</p><p><b>Brock</b> (6:02 PM)<br/>
Aw come on man</p><p><b>Leon</b> (6:02 PM)<br/>
I like how this implies Byron's a grampa too</p><p><b>Byron</b> (6:03 PM)<br/>
No means no.<br/>
Besides, shouldn't we be more concerned about this chat?</p><p><b>Shelly </b>(6:03 PM)<br/>
What? Jacky swearing as the first message of the chat?</p><p><b>Max</b> (6:03 PM)<br/>
<b>@Jacky</b><br/>
Aw man, Jacks, why you gotta take the first spot from me</p><p><b>Jacky</b> (6:03 PM)<br/>
Like I cared about getting first</p><p><b>Carl</b> (6:03 PM)<br/>
Don't lie Jacky. Your first response upon seeing this chat was to shout and I quote 'THIS CHAT IS MINE' before sending that message.</p><p><b>Jacky</b> (6:03 PM)<br/>
F*ck off Carl</p><p><b>Nani </b>(6:03 PM)<br/>
LANGUAGE!</p><p><b>Byron </b>(6:03 PM)<br/>
We've gone off-topic.</p><p><b>Byron </b>(6:04 PM)<br/>
What I mean is who exactly made this chat room and what is its purpose.</p><p><b>Piper</b> (6:04 PM)<br/>
I'm with Byron<br/>
No one's come forward to say who the creator of this chat is right?</p><p><b>Jessie</b> (6:04 PM)<br/>
Actually, I've figured it out!</p><p><b>Piper </b>(6:04 PM)<br/>
Really? That's good to hear!<br/>
So who is it?</p><p><b>Jessie</b> (6:04 PM)<br/>
It's Mr. P!</p><p><b>Nita</b> (6:04 PM)<br/>
JESSIE SMART!</p><p><b>Pam</b> (6:04 PM)<br/>
Atta girl!<br/>
Let me guess, you figured it out when you didn't see Mr. P appear in the welcome chat?</p><p><b>Jessie </b>(6:04 PM)<br/>
Well, yes...<br/>
But mostly from checking the roles.<br/>
He's the only one who has a role and his role is listed as Moderator.</p><p><b>Pam</b> (6:04 PM)<br/>
...<br/>
My daughter is so smart &lt;3</p><p><b>Jessie</b> (6:05 PM)<br/>
<em>*Moooom*</em></p><p><b>Piper</b> (6:05 PM)<br/>
Aw, how cute!</p><p><b>Rico </b>(6:05 PM)<br/>
Wait did <em>*none* </em>of you notice that???</p><p><b>Piper</b> (6:05 PM)<br/>
Unfortunately not dear.</p><p><b>Edgar </b>(6:05 PM)<br/>
Then like<br/>
Wouldn't that mean you're all dumb and not that she's smart?</p><p><b>Pam </b>(6:05 PM)<br/>
...</p><p><b>Nani</b> (6:05 PM)<br/>
...<br/>
<em>*C E A S E*</em></p><p><b>Edgar </b>(6:05 PM)<br/>
<em>*AAA*<br/>
</em></p><p><b>Brock </b>(6:05 PM)<br/>
oOF<br/>
Edgars dead.</p><p><b>Mortis</b> (6:05 PM)<br/>
Excellent <br/>
I'll hold a funeral for him in five.</p><p><b>Edgar</b> (6:05 PM)<br/>
F*ck off</p><p><b>Nani </b>(6:06 PM)<br/>
<b><em>***LANGUAGE!***</em></b></p><p><b>Mr. P</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
...<br/>
I made this chat 5 minutes ago<br/>
<b>**AND YOU GUYS ALREADY FLOODED IT?!**</b></p><p><b>Crow</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
Aye, the Bossguins here.<br/>
Sup</p><p><b>Sandy </b>(6:06 PM)<br/>
I mean<br/>
You've seen us Mr. P<br/>
<em>*I'm not sure what you were expecting out of us*</em></p><p><b>Rico </b>(6:06 PM)<br/>
The truth hurts </p><p><b>Byron</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
Finally, someone sensible.<br/>
Mind telling us what's all this about?</p><p><b>Mr. P</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
I would but I'm still WRITING THE RULES DOWN</p><p><b>Leon</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
Then why didn't you finish it before inviting us all here?</p><p><b>Mr. P</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
Be quiet you.</p><p><b>Leon</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
lol</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>#rules</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>Mr. P</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
<em><b>1. KEEP THE CHAT PG-13.</b></em><br/>
<br/>
<em><b>2. TREAT EACH OTHER WITH RESPECT.</b></em><br/>
<br/>
<em><b>3. DO NOT SPAM OR FLOOD THE CHATS.</b></em><br/>
<br/>
<em><b>4. KEEP THE CHATS IN ITS RESPECTIVE CHANNELS.</b></em><br/>
<br/>
<em><b>5. SPEAK IN ENGLISH</b></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>6. LISTEN TO THE MOD AND OWNER</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>MORE RULES WILL BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p><b>Leon</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
Yeah, that's not going to last </p><p><b>Sandy </b>(6:06 PM)<br/>
How much are you willing to bet it'll be broken before 10?</p><p><b>Leon</b> (6:06 PM)<br/>
I'm not gonna take that<br/>
No point in it if its a sure win</p><p><b>El Primo</b> (6:07 PM)<br/>
Hola mis amigos!<br/>
And amigas!</p><p><b>Leon</b> (6:07 PM)<br/>
See?</p><p><b>Crow </b>(6:07 PM)<br/>
Nice</p><p><b>Mr. P</b> (6:07 PM)<br/>
NO SPANISH<br/>
READ THE RULES</p><p><b>Shelly</b> (6:07 PM)<br/>
Spanish or Vanish</p><p><b>El Primo</b> (6:07 PM)<br/>
Oh! Sorry, my friends.<br/>
I just opened my phone<br/>
This is a wonderful idea!</p><p><b>Ricochet</b> (6:07 PM)<br/>
I wish I had your enthusiasm Primo</p><p><b>Bibi</b> (6:08 PM)<br/>
彼は最高！</p><p><b>Ricochet</b> (6:08 PM)<br/>
How the f-</p><p><b>Mr. P</b> (6:08 PM)<br/>
NO KANJI!</p><p><b>Bibi</b> (6:08 PM)<br/>
Kare wa saikō!</p><p><b>Mr. P</b> (6:08 PM)<br/>
NO JAPANESE!</p><p><b>Bibi</b> (6:08 PM)<br/>
You're no fun</p><p><b>Leon</b> (6:08 PM)<br/>
We're gonna find ALL the loop holes!</p><p><b>Mr. P</b> (6:08 PM)<br/>
<b>**NO**</b></p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>#rules</b>
  </em>
</p><p><b>Mr. P</b> (6:09 PM)</p><p>
  <b>@everyone <em>NO FINDING LOOPHOLES IN THE RULES</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>Leon</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
THE FIRST <b>@everyone</b></p><p><b>Nita</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p><b>Brock </b>(6:09 PM)<br/>
Dude not cool</p><p><b>8-Bit</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
DON'T PING MEEEEE</p><p><b>Tara</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
WHO SUMMONED ME</p><p><b>Bo</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
Why is my phone buzzing so much</p><p><b>Colt</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
AAAAAAAAA</p><p><b>Jacky</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
F+CK YOU LEON</p><p><b>Nani</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
<em>*LANGUAGE*</em></p><p><b>Barley </b>(6:09 PM)<br/>
<em>*What did I open my phone to?*</em></p><p><b>Byron</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
This is idiotic</p><p><b>Pam</b> (6:09 PM)<br/>
EVERYONE CALM DOWN!</p><p><b>Mr. P </b>(6:09 PM)<br/>
<em><b>***FOLLOW THE RULES***</b></em></p><p><b>Amber </b>(6:10 PM)<br/>
Ay caramba!</p><p>-</p><p>(I'll end things here for now)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Mods, Rules, and Channels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Order in the Chat. Let's see how long this lasts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: Oddly, Discord inspired chat fics usually don't have moderators. And oddly most of them don't have more than one channel. That's going to change in this book.</p>
<p>Note 2: Okay this chapter has become WAY longer than I initially intended. As much as I like long chapters I think it would be best to just chop it in half. This opens up a bunch of new possibilities for the group and I want to hear your opinions on what to do. Check the end of the chapter to learn more about this</p>
<p>Note 3: This takes place the same day as A Chaotic Welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#general</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Sprout </strong>(7:35 PM)<br/>Excuse me<br/>I don't mean to interrupt your argument on whether pineapple goes on pizza</p>
<p><strong>Crow </strong>(7:35 PM)<br/>Which it totally does</p>
<p><strong>Bull </strong>(7:35 PM)<br/>AS IF! That is a crime against culinary itself!</p>
<p><strong>Crow </strong>(7:35 PM)<br/>It's not my fault your tongue can't handle the zest<br/>For a cook you really don't know taste when you see one.</p>
<p><strong>Bibi </strong>(7:35 PM)<br/>Says the bird who died after eating one of my orange gummies</p>
<p><strong>Crow </strong>(7:35 PM)<br/>THATS DIFFERENT</p>
<p><strong>Bibi </strong>(7:35 PM)<br/>Is it?</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:35 PM)<br/>Wait what I've never heard of this</p>
<p><strong>Bibi </strong>(7:35 PM)<br/>Thats cause the big tough bird doesn't want anyone to know<br/>I have the video I can share it with you later</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:36 PM)<br/><em>*Yes please*</em></p>
<p><strong>Colette </strong>(7:36 PM)<br/><strong><em>***SEND IT TO ME TOO***</em></strong></p>
<p><strong>Crow </strong>(7:36 PM)<br/>THIS IS BLACKMAIL</p>
<p><strong>Bull </strong>(7:36 PM)<br/>The only blackmail here is the bird who cant except his has sh+t taste!</p>
<p><strong>Crow</strong>(7:36 PM)<br/>EXCUSE ME</p>
<p><strong>Bibi </strong>(7:36 PM)<br/>Don't start arguments you can't win B)</p>
<p><strong>Crow </strong>(7:36 PM)<br/>What winning? None of what Bull said made any sense!</p>
<p><strong>Barley </strong>(7:36 PM)<br/>As interesting as this conversation is<br/>(Which thank you, by the way, I will adjust the Bar's menu to the consensus, no pineapple on pizza)</p>
<p><strong>Bull </strong>(7:36 PM)<br/>Yes</p>
<p><strong>Crow </strong>(7:36 PM)<br/>No!</p>
<p><strong>Barley </strong>(7:37 PM)<br/>But dear Sprout wanted to say something only to be buried by your comments </p>
<p><strong>Bibi </strong>(7:37 PM)<br/>Wait really?<br/>oh yeah it did<br/>SORRY SPROUT</p>
<p><strong>Sprout </strong>(7:37 PM)<br/>It's alright :)<br/>You were clearly passionate about the topic and I didn't want to interrupt<br/>It was quite interesting to see the different sides to the argument<br/>Even if you did get a bit wild in the process</p>
<p><strong>Bea </strong>(7:37 PM)<br/><em>*Rosa, how did we end up with the most wholesome precious bean in our lab*</em></p>
<p><strong>Rosa </strong>(7:37 PM)<br/><em>*I don't know Bea but I'm not sure if we deserve him*</em></p>
<p><strong>Sprout </strong>(7:37 PM)<br/>!!!<br/><em>*Guys... &lt;3*</em></p>
<p><strong>Colette </strong>(7:38 PM)<br/><em>*PRECIOUS!*</em></p>
<p><strong>Edgar </strong>(7:38 PM)<br/>ew, affection</p>
<p><strong>Bibi </strong>(7:38 PM)<br/>wow way to kill the mood hot topic</p>
<p><strong>Barley </strong>(7:38 PM)<br/>Oh my<br/>But anyway Sprout, you were saying?</p>
<p><strong>Sprout </strong>(7:38 PM)<br/>Oh, yes, thank you, Barley.<br/>I was going to ask, has anyone seen Mr. P?<br/>I know he's the creator of the chat and the sole moderator in this<br/>But he hasn't been seen since 6:48 PM</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:38 PM)<br/><em>*You remembered the exact time?*</em></p>
<p><strong>Sprout </strong>(7:38 PM)<br/>I'm a robot. This is normal for me<br/>I'm just worried that we might have scared him off?<br/>Like we were too crazy here and he just bailed on us?</p>
<p><strong>Bea </strong>(7:39 PM)<br/>Oh, Sprout...</p>
<p><strong>Sprout </strong>(7:39 PM)<br/>I'm worried for my fellow Mythic</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:39 PM)<br/>Tbf<br/>the last thing we were talking about then was whether or not Frank is actually worthy of carrying Molneer and was secretly Thor</p>
<p><strong>Bibi </strong>(7:39 PM)<br/>*Mjolnir</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:39 PM)<br/>^ That<br/>And I think at that point he'd blown a fuse already</p>
<p><strong>Crow </strong>(7:39 PM)<br/><em>*If you guys killed my bird buddy I swear to all*</em></p>
<p><strong>Rosa </strong>(7:39 PM)<br/>You two are <em>*birds of a feather*</em>?</p>
<p><strong>Bull </strong>(7:40 PM)<br/>Even if you helped in doing that</p>
<p><strong>Crow </strong>(7:40 PM)<br/><strong><em>***guys***</em></strong></p>
<p><strong>Mr. P </strong>(7:40 PM)<br/>Even if I wanted to leave this darn thing I can't</p>
<p><strong>Sprout </strong>(7:40 PM)<br/>Mr. P!<br/>You're okay!</p>
<p><strong>Barley </strong>(7:40 PM)<br/>Good evening Mr. P</p>
<p><strong>Mr. P </strong>(7:40 PM)<br/>I'm just working on a bunch of stuff to fix this darn thing<br/>I do NOT want a repeat of earlier's events.</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:40 PM)<br/>probably still happen</p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>#rules</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Mr. P</strong> (7:40 PM)<br/><strong><em>***1. KEEP THE CHAT PG-15***<br/></em></strong>The bar has been raised because the kids are 15+. Keep swearing at a minimum or you'll be muted. Don't be naughty.</p>
<p><strong><em>***2. TREAT EACH OTHER WITH RESPECT.***<br/></em></strong>Like it or not we're all in this together. Leave any gripes and battles outside on the battlefield.<br/><strong><br/><em>***3. DO NOT SPAM OR FLOOD THE CHATS.***</em></strong><br/>Not everyone can keep up with light speed. Unless it's relevant to the topic, keep it to yourself.</p>
<p><strong><em>***4. KEEP THE CHATS IN ITS RESPECTIVE CHANNELS.***<br/></em></strong>There will be chats for various topics, keep whatever you're talking about there.<br/><strong><br/><em>***5. SPEAK IN ENGLISH***</em></strong><br/>Only a few here can understand Spanish, much less Japanese, use English so we can communicate properly. No using of foreign languages to pass the swearing rule.</p>
<p><strong><em>***6. LISTEN TO THE MODS AND OWNER***</em></strong><br/>They will be trying to enforce rules on this server. Whatever they say goes.</p>
<p><strong><em>***7. DO NOT ABUSE YOUR POWER***</em></strong><br/>Some people here (mods) have more power over others. Don't use your mod status to get what you want.</p>
<p><strong><em>***8. NO FINDING LOOPHOLES IN THE RULES***</em></strong><br/>We will close those loops. While you're here you follow the rules</p>
<p>
  <em>*MORE RULES WILL BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE* (edited)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>@everyone</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>#announcements</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Mr. P </strong>(7:40 PM)<br/><strong>**The rules have been updated. Please read them over**</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:40 PM)<br/><em>*Damn*</em></p>
<p><strong>Barley </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>Ah, new rules!<br/>Yes, I quite like this one. The explanation makes it much easier to see what is and isn't allowed.</p>
<p><strong>Nani </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/><em>*I'd have preferred that all foul language be disallowed but I guess this will have to do.*</em></p>
<p><strong>Darryl </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>You really are high strung aren't ya Nani</p>
<p><strong>Nani </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>Excuse me?</p>
<p><strong>Carl </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>Ooh Jacky's not happy</p>
<p><strong>Rosa </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>What's going on Carl?</p>
<p><strong>Carl </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>She threw her phone into the wall and started cursing up a storm.</p>
<p><strong>Bull </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>What did she say?</p>
<p><strong>Carl </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>Wait she's picking up her phone again.</p>
<p><strong>Jacky </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>THAT NEW RULE IS BULLSH+T. WHY THE F+CK ARE WE NOT ALLOWED TO CUSS HERE. THE KIDS ARE OLD ENOUGH TO SAY F+CK.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[User Jacky has been muted for 10 minutes]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Nani </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>Huh.<br/><em>*I like this change*</em></p>
<p><strong>Carl </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>Oh thank goodness.<br/>I was not looking forward to sharing more of her foul language here.<br/>I get enough of THAT in the mines, thank you very much.</p>
<p><strong>Edgar </strong>(7:41 PM)<br/>That's dumb.<br/>We're not babies.</p>
<p><strong>Pam </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/>But we share it with young children so discretion has to be made.</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/>Thats BS</p>
<p><strong>Colette </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/>It is Brawl Stars!</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/><em>*oop*</em></p>
<p><strong>Bibi </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/>Whats the limits to that?</p>
<p><strong>Mr. P </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/>Say any strong words three times and you get muted.</p>
<p><strong>Edgar </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/>What are the strong words?</p>
<p><strong>Mr. P </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/><em>*I don't need to explain that*</em></p>
<p><strong>Rosa </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/><em>*Fungus*</em></p>
<p><strong>Darryl </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/><em>*Son of a Biscuit Eater*</em></p>
<p><strong>Bea </strong>(7:42 PM)<br/><em>*Sweet Nectar*</em></p>
<p><strong>Colt </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Okay but<br/>Is anyone freaked out about the rules?</p>
<p><strong>Ricochet </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Why on earth would a sheriff be unsettled by the rules?</p>
<p><strong>Colt </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>It's not that<br/>It's just<br/>Mr. P sounds nice in the rules???<br/>And he managed to make Discord work like that???<br/>Thats not how it works???</p>
<p><strong>Bull </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Damn you're right<br/>Somethings not right here</p>
<p><strong>Crow </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BIRD FRIEND?!</p>
<p><strong>Bea </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/><em>*birds of a feather*</em></p>
<p><strong>Gale </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Calm down everyone</p>
<p><strong>Nita </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>GRAMPS!</p>
<p><strong>Gale </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Mr. P just got a wee bit of help</p>
<p><strong>Pam </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Me and Gale DM'd Mr. P earlier to help discuss rules and stuff.<br/>Cause there's no way he's handling all of y'all</p>
<p><strong>Leon </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Aw man the moms on the case. Funs over</p>
<p><strong>Penny </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Actually, Pam's pretty lenient all things considered.<br/>It's really Nani you've got to be worried about</p>
<p><strong>Nani </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Ah yes, Penny, mind explaining what you did earlier last week?</p>
<p><strong>Penny </strong>(7:43 PM)<br/>Suddenly I cannot read</p>
<p><strong>Mr. P </strong>(7:44 PM)<br/>Back on topic.<br/>Yes, I'm getting some help to reign in your NONSENSE.<br/>BECAUSE APPARENTLY YOU IDIOTS REALLY CAN't KEEP IT OUT OF THE SERVER<br/>So we're doing this</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[User Mr. P has given User Pam the role @Moderator]<br/>[User Mr. P has given User Gale the role @Moderator]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Colette </strong>(7:44 PM)<br/>Ooooohhh</p>
<p><strong>Edgar </strong>(7:44 PM)<br/>Imagine having to give your janitor the same title position as you</p>
<p><strong>Brock </strong>(7:44 PM)<br/>Oof</p>
<p><strong>Gale </strong>(7:44 PM)<br/>Oh, I'm just gonna be a moderator.<br/>Mr. P still has power over us by being the owner.<br/>Which is fine. I'd just like to keep the order.</p>
<p><strong>Jessie </strong>(7:44 PM)<br/>Thank you, Grandpa.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[User Mr. P has given User Shelly, User Nita, User Colt, User Bull, User Jessie, and 6 other users the role @Trophy Road]<br/>[User Mr. P has given User El Primo, User Barley, User Poco, and User Rosa the role @Rare]<br/>[User Mr. P has given User Ricochet, User Rico, User Darryl, User Penny, User Carl, and 1 other user the role @Super Rare]<br/>[User Mr. P has given User Piper, User Pam, User Frank, User Bibi, User Bea, and 2 other users the role @Epic]<br/>[User Mr. P has given User Mortis, User Tara, User Gene, User Max, User Mr. P and 2 other users the role @Mythic]<br/>[User Mr. P has given User Spike, User Crow, User Leon, User Sandy, and User Amber the role @Legendary]<br/>[User Mr. P has given User Gale, User Surge, User Colette, and User Lou the role @Chromatic]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Brock </strong>(7:44 PM)<br/>Oh wow that's a lot of roles.</p>
<p><strong>Emz </strong>(7:44 PM)<br/>Anyone else seeing the new <strong><em>#trophy-road</em></strong> channel too?</p>
<p><strong>Colette </strong>(7:44 PM)<br/>Nope! All I have is the new <strong><em>#chromatic</em></strong> one!</p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>#announcements</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Pam </strong>(7:45 PM)<br/><em>*You all have received new roles based on your rarity and now have access to your rarity's chat room. You can now talk to your rarity-mates without spamming the <strong>#general </strong>channel*</em></p>
<p>
  <em>*You also need to vote on a moderator for your respective rarity. They'll not only be the moderator for your rarity's chat but for the whole server as a whole. Except for</em>
  <strong> @Epic @Mythic </strong>
  <em>and</em>
  <strong> @Chromatic. </strong>
  <em>Me,</em>
  <strong> @Mr. P</strong>
  <em> and</em>
  <strong> @Gale</strong>
  <em> are already the moderators for those rarities*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>@everyone</strong>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Piper </strong>(7:45 PM)<br/>Oh how exciting!</p>
<p><strong>Byron </strong>(7:45 PM)<br/>Oh this is gonna be idiotic...</p>
<p><strong>Ricochet </strong>(7:45 PM)<br/>But neither of you will even have to vote?</p>
<p><strong>Piper </strong>(7:45 PM)<br/>That doesn't change anything darling</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Several users are typing...]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! You made it to the end of Part 1!</p>
<p>What do you guys think of this change? Don't worry, the presence of the chat mods won't stop more future chaos from happening. </p>
<p>Speaking of the mods, that's actually what I want to talk about. As you can see, the Trophy Road, Rare, Super Rare, and Legendary Brawlers don't have a respective mod yet. While I do have a few ideas I want to know who you guys think should get the vote. </p>
<p>You can vote for the most put-together of the bunch (like how true mods are supposed to act) or you can vote for someone less so who would mess with the chat rather than keep order. Your choice could even affect what kinds of future shenanigans will happen.</p>
<p>I'll be waiting for your responses. The new mods and the other channels will be featured in Part 2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>